


Всё, что угодно, мой король

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, M/M, Non-Chronological, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз стоит не так далеко от подножья лестницы. У него в руках бархатная подушка с лежащими на ней кольцами. Стайлз ненавидит каждое из них и готов съесть, пережевывая металл зубами так, чтобы он не подлежал восстановлению.





	Всё, что угодно, мой король

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: счастливый_год

ㅤㅤСтайлз стоит не так далеко от подножья лестницы. У него в руках бархатная подушка с лежащими на ней кольцами. Стайлз ненавидит каждое из них и готов съесть, пережевывая металл зубами так, чтобы он не подлежал восстановлению. 

ㅤㅤ‒ Во мне верность. Во мне правда. Во мне надежда и опора твоя, ‒ Дерек произносит эти слова и держит руку будущей королевы в своей руке. Стайлза тошнит. 

ㅤㅤОн ненавидит эти слова, ненавидит то, что из уст Дерека они звучат так по-настоящему, так искренне, ненавидит каждую букву в этой свадебной клятве. Он ненавидит ее, потому что писал сам после их буйной ночи с Дереком и подсказывал ему, где лучше будет сделать паузу, а где говорить на одном вдохе, чтобы это звучало красиво и правдиво. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤ‒ Стайлз, ты же знаешь, что у меня скоро свадьба? ‒ Дерек, единственный оставшийся в живых из древнего рода Хейлов, а ныне правящий король, сидит на мягкой перине, и волосы у него торчат в разные стороны, как перья вороны, что они подстрелили несколько дней назад на охоте. 

ㅤㅤ‒ Знаю. ‒ Стилински, единственный сын главного казначея и приближённый к Королю, восседает позади него и водит своими тонкими длинными пальцами по смуглой коже Дерека. 

ㅤㅤ‒ После свадьбы все это прекратится на некоторое время, я не могу сказать тебе точно, возможно, до смены меня на престоле, и я хочу, чтобы ты воспринимал это именно так, как должен воспринимать. Ведь мы не сами выбираем свою жизнь, ‒ Дерек говорит это ровным, поставленным тоном, но Стайлз все равно чувствует надлом в его голосе. Он слишком хорошо знает Дерека. Слишком долго и слишком близко. ‒ А также, Стайлз, я хочу, чтобы ты как мастер слов помог мне составить свадебную клятву, достойную того, чтобы она была произнесена перед всеми вельможами Европы. 

ㅤㅤИ Стайлз кивает, он знает, что Дерек его не видит, но кивает несколько раз, прежде чем находит в себе силы, дабы прошептать: «Все что угодно, мой король». 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤОн все ещё стоит около этого подножья, и теперь пришла очередь клятвы леди Дженнифер. Стайлз считает ее голос слишком сладким, внешность слишком типичной, а замашки слишком неподходящими для статуса, хотя теперь ее поведение будет идеально подкреплено колечком, которое обозначает нерушимый союз с Королем. И за это Стайлз Стилински ненавидит ее вдвойне сильнее. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤ‒ Дерек, я хочу к ручью! ‒ Дженнифер машет рукой вниз и пытается спуститься по мокрым и скользким камням, задевая своей огромной юбкой все ветки деревьев, что встречаются на ее пути. Дерек закатывает глаза, берет свою драгоценную невесту под руку и медленно ведёт ее вниз, где она присаживается на корточки и воланы на ее платьях падают на грязь, но Джен до этого нет дела, она опускает кисть своей руки и одним ловким движением вылавливает небольшую рыбку, которую смачно целует в морду, покрытую слизью. Стайлз чувствует, как тошнота подкатывает к самому горлу. Но он ничего не может сделать и просто несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя тёплые пальцы Дерека, которыми он гладит тыльную сторону его ладони. 

ㅤㅤ‒ Тихо, не обращай внимания, она считает это нормальным. Не показывай ей своего отношения. ‒ Стайлз кивает, подносит руку ко рту и прикрывает глаза. 

ㅤㅤ‒ Здесь святая вода, а я умираю от жажды. ‒ Дерек спускается вниз, он практически сошёл с пристани, и раньше Стайлз был уверен, что Хейл не разобрал слова, сказанные ему вслед, но сейчас эта надежда полностью растворилась, ведь прямо в эту секунду, сейчас, стоя на огромной королевской свадьбе, Стайлз Стилински сумел разобрать гравировку, сделанную с внутренней стороны колец. 

ㅤㅤ«Ты моя святая вода, а я умираю от жажды». 

ㅤㅤЗал взрывается громкими криками, а значит брак практически заключён и им осталось лишь надеть кольца.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
